The present invention relates generally to an improved camera support, and more specifically to an improved camera support which when attached to a user's body is easily and quickly shiftable from a suspended at-rest position to a pointing ready to use position. Additionally, provision is made for stabilizing the camera support with a ground engaging element when the camera support is attached to the user's body and for supporting the camera at eye level when the camera support is detached from the user.
The advent of automatic focusing type cameras and high resolution and high speed film at relatively inexpensive prices has generated a new wave of interest in photography. Amateurs as well as professionals regularly carry cameras looking for situations which often require that the camera be quickly brought into position and actuated. With enthusiasts emphasizing speed and using cameras in situations which require instantaneous reactions in order to obtain a desired picture, e.g. sportsmen, racing enthusiasts, etc., a need has arisen for a camera support which will permit the user to shift the camera into position to take a picture quickly and accurately and yet accommodate cameras of various sizes and shapes. The instant invention answers the need to react quickly and accurately and yet provides adjustability and a stable support when stability is the primary concern.
There have been various types of camera supports proposed over the years which facilitate the usage of a camera. Everything from a simple strap, which permits the user to carry a camera much like a handbag, to very complex harness and frame arrangements, which leave the user's hands free by positioning the camera directly in front of the user's face, have been options. Examples of some of these options are found in prior art patents which disclose various approaches for the supporting of a camera relative to a user for, not only stabilizing, but positioning the camera such that it may be quickly used. One camera support, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,611, shows a support for adjustably moving a camera away from or closer to a user while permitting the camera to be quickly raised from a depending position to a position ready to be actuated. Another camera support, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,134, shows a support frame arrangement positioning a camera in front of the user such that it is ready for use at any time. Yet another camera support, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,779, shows an elongated element 18 with a handle at one end and an adjustable shoulder pad at the other end for facilitating usage of a camera. U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,369 shows yet another camera support which has a padded portion resting on the user's shoulder and a pair of hand grips for stabilizing and positioning the camera so as to be ready for actuation. Another camera supporting device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,095, shows a camera supporting arrangement having a shoulder pad and a hand grip, the arrangement being attached to a user's body by a strap arrangement.
It will soon be clear from the following disclosure that none of these prior art devices are concerned with or teach the concept as taught by the instant invention.